verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vereinte Nationen
Die Vereinten Nationen (VN) bzw. die United Nation Organisation (UNO) sind ein Zusammenschluss von 192 Staaten der Welt. Sie sieht ihre Hauptaufgaben in der Sicherung des Weltfriedens, der Einhaltung des Völkerrechts, dem Schutz der Menschenrechte und der Förderung der internationalen Zusammenarbeit. Das Initialerreignis für die Gründung der UNO war das Ende des zweiten Weltkriegs. Organe Gemäß Artikel 7 der UN-Charta setzen sich die Vereinten Nationen aus sechs Hauptorganen zusammen, die für die Entscheidungsprozesse maßgeblich sind. Neben den Hauptorganen gehören eine Reihe von Nebenorganen und Sonderorganisationen zum System der Vereinten Nationen, die mit der Wahrnehmung spezifischer Aufgaben befasst sind. Hauptorgane * Die Generalversammlung: Die Generalversammlung kann für die Mitgliedstaaten völkerrechtlich nicht bindende Empfehlungen abgeben und Vorlagen an den Sicherheitsrat richten. Sie entscheidet über die Aufnahme neuer Mitglieder und ist u. a. für die Verabschiedung des Etats und die Festlegung der Mitgliedsbeiträge zuständig. Sie spricht auch Empfehlungen über eventuelle Änderungen der UN-Charta aus. Weiterhin wählt sie die nichtständigen Mitglieder des Sicherheitsrates, alle Mitglieder des Wirtschafts- und Sozialrates, auf Vorschlag des Sicherheitsrates den Generalsekretär sowie die 15 Richter des Internationalen Gerichtshofes. Alle UN-Mitgliedstaaten haben einen Sitz und eine Stimme, wobei jeweils fünf Vertreter entsandt werden können. * Das Sekretariat: Höchster Verwaltungsbeamter ist der Generalsekretär. Er wird auf fünf Jahre gewählt und erfüllt neben seinen administrativen Aufgaben auch eine politische Funktion. So kann er z. B. vom Sicherheitsrat mit Einzelaufgaben betraut werden. Bisherige UN-Generalsekretäre waren: Gladwyn Jebb 24. Oktober 1945 – 2. Februar 1946 (inoffiziel) Trygve Halvdan Lie 2. Februar 1946 – 10. November 1952 Dag Hammarskjöld 10. April 1953 – 18. September 1961 (starb bei ungeklärtem Flugzeugabsturz) Sithu U Thant 3. November 1961 – 31. Dezember 1971 Kurt Waldheim 1. Januar 1972 – 31. Dezember 1981 (Waldheim-Affäre) Javier Pérez de Cuéllar 1. Januar 1982 – 31. Dezember 1991 Boutros Boutros-Ghali 1. Januar 1992 – 31. Dezember 1996 Kofi Annan 1. Januar 1997 – 31. Dezember 2006 Ban Ki-moon 1. Januar 2007 – * Der Sicherheitsrat hat 15 Mitglieder, davon sind China, Russland, Frankreich, das Vereinigte Königreich und die USA ständige Mitglieder. Die anderen zehn nichtständigen Mitglieder werden jeweils von der Generalversammlung gewählt, wobei jedes Jahr fünf Staaten auf zwei Jahre gewählt werden. Beschlüsse des Sicherheitsrats sind bindend und durchsetzbar. Sie bedürfen der Zustimmung von mindestens neun Mitgliedern, darunter allen fünf ständigen Mitgliedern (ausgenommen Beschlüsse über Verfahrensfragen). Man spricht hier von einem Vetorecht der ständigen Mitglieder. In der Praxis wird die Stimmenthaltung eines ständigen Mitgliedes nicht als „Veto“ gewertet. Zu den Beschlüssen zählen friedenssichernde- und friedenserzwingende Maßnahmen sowie nichtmilitärische Druckmittel wie z. B. Handelsembargos. * Der Wirtschafts- und Sozialrat: Gemeinsam mit der Generalversammlung ist er für die Zusammenarbeit der Staaten auf wirtschaftlichem und sozialem Gebiet zuständig. Hierzu hat er zahlreiche Fach- und Regionalkommissionen eingerichtet. Zudem koordiniert er die Zusammenarbeit der Vereinten Nationen mit den zahlreichen Sonderorganisationen der Vereinten Nationen. * Der Internationale Gerichtshof, IGH in Den Haag als universelles völkerrechtliches Gericht. Er entscheidet Rechtsstreitigkeiten zwischen Staaten, die seine Gerichtsbarkeit anerkennen, und erstattet Gutachten. Die 15 Richter werden auf neun Jahre gewählt. Sie fällen ihre Urteile mit relativer Stimmenmehrheit. * Der Treuhandrat hat seine Aufgaben mittlerweile suspendiert, da es seit 1994 (nach der Entlassung des bis dato unter US-Verwaltung stehenden Staates Palau in die Unabhängigkeit) keine Treuhandgebiete mehr gibt. Nebenorgane Nebenorgane der UN können von der Generalversammlung nach Artikel 22 der Charta und vom Sicherheitsrat nach Artikel 29 der Charta eingesetzt werden. Sie berichten zumeist ihren einsetzenden Hauptorganen, teils dem Wirtschafts- und Sozialrat. Obwohl sie gegenüber Partnern außerhalb der UN vielmals autonom auftreten, verfügen sie über keinen eigenen völkerrechtlichen Status. Ihre Aufgaben lassen sich in folgende Bereiche aufschlüsseln: * entwicklungspolitische Hilfsprogramme ** Menschenrechtsrat (Human Rights Council, HRC) in Genf (Schweiz) ** Entwicklungsprogramm (United Nations Development Programme, UNDP) in New York (USA) ** Umweltprogramm (United Nations Environment Programme, UNEP) in Nairobi (Kenia) (beteiligt am Weltklimarat IPCC) ** Kinderhilfswerk (UNICEF) in New York (USA) ** Konferenz für Handel und Entwicklung (United Nations Conference on Trade and Development, UNCTAD) in Genf (Schweiz) ** Welternährungsprogramm (World Food Programme, WFP) in Rom (Italien) ** Welternährungsrat (WFC) in Rom (Italien) ** Bevölkerungsprogramm (United Nations Population Fund, UNFPA) ** Abrüstungskonferenz (Conference on Disarmament, UNCD) * humanitäre Angelegenheiten: ** Hochkommissar für Menschenrechte (United Nations High Commissioner for Human Rights, UNHCHR) in Genf (Schweiz) ** Hochkommissar für Flüchtlinge (United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees, UNHCR) in Genf (Schweiz) ** Hilfsprogramm für die Palästina-Flüchtlinge (UNRWA) in Gaza (Palästinensische Autonomiegebiete) ** Katastrophenhilfe (UNDRO) in Genf (Schweiz) ** Drogenkontrollprogramm (United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime, UNDCP) in Wien (Österreich) ** Weltsiedlungskonferenz (HABITAT) in Nairobi (Kenia) * sicherheitspolitische Nebenorgane ** Friedenssicherungsmissionen wie z.B. UNAMA (Afghanistan) und UNTAC (Kambodscha) ** Territoriale Verwaltungsmissionen wie z.B. UNMIK (Kosovo) und UNTAET (Osttimor) ** Ad-hoc-Strafgerichte wie z.B. ICTY (Jugoslawien) in Den Haag (Niederlande) und ICTR (Ruanda) in Arusha (Tansania) * Ausbildungs- und Forschungsaktivitäten ** Universität der Vereinten Nationen (UNU) in Tokio (Japan) ** Institut für Ausbildung und Forschung (UNITAR) in Genf (Schweiz) Sonderorganisationen Die Sonderorganisationen der Vereinten Nationen (United Nations Specialized Agencies) sind rechtlich, organisatorisch und finanziell selbständige Internationale Organisationen, die durch nach Artikel 63 der Charta geschlossene völkerrechtliche Abkommen mit den Vereinten Nationen verbunden sind. Die Zusammenarbeit dieser Organisationen mit den UN und auch untereinander wird durch den Wirtschafts- und Sozialrat (ECOSOC) koordiniert. Derzeit sind folgende 19 Organisationen UN-Sonderorganisationen: * technische Organisationen ** Weltpostverein (UPU) in Bern (Schweiz) ** Weltorganisation für Meteorologie (WMO) in Genf (Schweiz) (beteiligt am Weltklimarat IPCC) ** Internationale Arbeitsorganisation (ILO) in Genf (Schweiz) ** Internationale Zivilluftfahrtorganisation (ICAO) in Montréal (Kanada) ** Internationale Seeschifffahrts-Organisation (IMO) in London (UK) ** Internationale Fernmeldeunion (ITU) in Genf (Schweiz) * sozialer, kultureller und humanitärer Bereich ** Weltgesundheitsorganisation (WHO) in Genf (Schweiz) (beteiligt am Codex Alimentarius) ** Organisation der Vereinten Nationen für Erziehung, Wissenschaft und Kultur (UNESCO) in Paris (Frankreich) ** Organisation der Vereinten Nationen für industrielle Entwicklung (UNIDO) in Wien (Österreich) ** Ernährungs- und Landwirtschaftsorganisation (FAO) in Rom (Italien) (beteiligt am Codex Alimentarius) ** Welttourismusorganisation (UNWTO) in Madrid (Spanien) ** Weltorganisation für geistiges Eigentum (WIPO) in Genf (Schweiz) * Finanzorganisationen ** Internationaler Währungsfonds (IWF) in Washington D.C. (USA) (beteiligt am ehemaligen Bretton-Woods-System) ** Weltbank-Gruppe in Washington D.C. (USA) (beteiligt am ehemaligen Bretton-Woods-System, siehe auch Economic Hit Man) *** Internationale Bank für Wiederaufbau und Entwicklung (IBRD) *** Internationale Entwicklungsorganisation (IDA) *** Internationale Finanz-Corporation (IFC) *** Multilaterale Investitions-Garantie-Agentur (MIGA) *** Internationales Zentrum zur Beilegung von Investitionsstreitigkeiten (ICSID) ** Internationaler Fonds für landwirtschaftliche Entwicklung (IFAD) in Rom (Italien) Darüber hinaus kooperieren auch andere Organisationen auf völkervertraglicher Grundlage eng mit den Vereinten Nationen, doch beruhen die entsprechenden Abkommen nicht auf Artikel 63 der Charta, sodass sie keine Sonderorganisationen darstellen; sie werden als verwandte Organisationen (engl. related organizations) bezeichnet. Diese sind: * Welthandelsorganisation in Genf (Schweiz) * Internationale Atomenergie-Organisation in Wien (Österreich) * CTBTO-Vorbereitungskommission in Wien (Österreich) * Organisation für das Verbot chemischer Waffen in Den Haag (Niederlande) Verschwörungstheorien Der Ruf der Vereinten Nationen ist in unserer Gesellschaft meist ein sehr guter und grade das macht sie für einige Verschwörungstheoretiker suspekt. Eine andere Gruppe von konservativen Verschwörungstheoretikern sieht in der UNO den Zerstörer der Nationalstaaten. Weltregierung Einige von ihnen nehmen an, dass die UNO eine Vorstufe zur kommenden Weltregierung ist. Alle bisherigen Notstände der Gesellschaft würden dafür geschaffen, dass die UNO, welche eine Illuminatenfassade ist, sie beseitigen könnte. Angeblich soll durch eine Pandemie(Seuche) oder einen 3. Weltkrieg so viel Leid über die Welt gebracht werden, dass die Völker ihre Regierungen absetzen und die UNO als Weltregierung anerkennen wird. UN-Hauptquartier und die Rockefellers Nach der Gründung der Vereinten Nationen 1945 befand sich ihr Hauptsitz zunächst in London, bald wurde aber beschlossen den Sitz in die USA zu verlegen. Das Gelände des heutigen UN-Hauptquartiers in New York wurde 1949 von John D. Rockefeller II. für die UNO gekauft. John D. Rockefeller II. war der Vater von Nelson A. Rockefeller, welcher zu dieser Zeit Teil der UNO-Delegation der USA war. Ursprünglich hatten die Rockefellers angeboten ihren Besitz in Kykuit zu spenden, welches aber wegen seiner von New York abgelegenen Lage abgelehnt wurde. Da die Rockefellers Gegenstand vieler Verschwörungstheorien sind, wird dies als Beleg betrachtet, dass die UNO unter ihrem Einfluss stehe. Weltreligion Einige, insbesondere evangelikal geprägte, Verschwörungstheorien unterstellen der UNO an der Entwicklung und Verbreitung einer New-Age-Religion mitzuwirken. Lucis Trust Als Argument wird hierfür häufig eine Verbindung der UNO zu Lucis Trust gesehen. Lucis Trust, ursprünglich Lucifer Publishing Company, ist eine Stiftung, die von der Esoterikerin Alice Bailey gegründet wurde, um ihre Bücher zu publizieren und unter deren Dach sich Zahlreiche weitere Organisationen von Bailey-Anhängern finden, wie etwa World Goodwill. Lucis Trust Association besitzt als NGO seit 1989 einen "consultativ status" als Roster im Wirtschafts- und Sozialrat der Vereinten Nationen (ECOSOC) . Insgesamt besitzen 3051 NGOs einen consultativ status http://www.un.org/esa/coordination/ngo/faq.htm (Liste von NGOs mit consultative status im EcoSoc). Behauptungen, dass Lucis Trust der Verlag der UNO sei, sind allerdings falsch. Temple of Understanding Der Temple of Understanding ist eine 1960 von Juliet Hollister gegründete NGO, welche den intereligiösen Dialog fördern sollte. Die Gruppe wurde unter anderem von Eleanor Roosevelt, U Thant (VN-Generalsekretär), Papst Johannes XXIII. und dem 14. Dalai Lama unterstützt. Der Temple of Understanding besitzt ebenfalls einen consultative status im ECOSOC. Meditationsraum im UN-Hauptquartier 1957 ließ Dag Hammerskjöld im UN-Hauptquartier einen Meditationsraum einrichten, welcher zwar einer spirituellen Einkehr dienen sollte, aber selbst keinen Ausdruck einer speziellen Religion aufwies. http://www.un.org/depts/dhl/dag/meditationroom.htm Auf einer Seite des Raumes befinden sich Bänke, während die Wände spitz zu einem auf der anderen Seite angebrachten abstrakten Gemälde von Bo Beskow zulaufen. In der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich eine Art Altar aus einem Block Eisenerz, der nur auf der Oberseite poliert ist. Der Raum wird durch indirektes Licht beleuchtet, nur auf den Altar leuchtet ein direkter Lichtstrahl. Der Raum war Vorlage für den Raum der Stille am Berliner Brandenburger Tor. Ein Raum mit spiritueller Ausstrahlung ohne einen religiösen Inhalt scheint vielen Anlass für Spekulationen, schließlich gibt auch die Freimaurerei vor eine Art spirituelle Gemeinschaft ohne verbindende Religion zu sein. Der Altar erinnert an die Symbolik des rauen unbehauenen Steins in der Freimaurerei. Vielfach wurde die Vermutung angestellt, die Form des Raumes sei an die unvollendete Pyramide auf der Rückseite des Siegels der USA angelehnt. Andere Behauptungen gehen dahin, dass die an ein Trapez erinnernde Form des Raumes mit dem „Order of the Trapezoid“, dem leitenden Organ der Church of Satan, in Verbindung stehe, auch wenn es diese zur Zeit der Einrichtung des Raumes offiziell noch gar nicht gab. UNO und Sowjet-Kommunismus UN-Charta und sowjetische Verfassung Insbesondere von antikommunistischen Verschwörungstheorien aus der Zeit des Kalten Krieges (z.B. von Des Griffin) wurde kolportier, dass die Charta der Vereinten Nationen sich am kommunistischen Manifest oder der Verfassung der Sowjetunion orientieren würde oder gar Wort für Wort übernommen sei. Welche der drei Sowjetverfassungen hierbei gemeint ist (von 1924, von 1936 oder von 1977), wird hierbei meist offen gelassen. Flagge der Vereinten Nationen Die Flagge der Vereinten Nationen ist für einige Anlass zu Spekulationen. Die Flagge zeigt eine Mittabstandstreue Azimutalprojektion der Weltkarte mit dem Zentrum am Nordpol und eingezeichnet Längen- und Breitengraden, wobei der Nordpol nicht durch Längengrade getrennt ist. Diese Darstellung lässt die Kontinente der südlichen Hemisphäre deutlich größer als die der nördlichen erscheinen. Die Weltkugel ist auch Teil des Wappens der UdSSR. Die 5 Breitengraden und 8 Längengraden ergeben mit dem Norpol 33 Felder ein. Die 33 wird von einigen Verschwörungstheoretikern als Symbol der 33 Grade des Schottischen Ritus der Freimaurerei interpretiert. Der Kranz aus Olivenzweigen um die Weltkarte besteht aus zwei Zweigen mit je 13 Blätter (sofern man den unteren Ansatz nicht als Blatt interpretiert), die 13 hat wiederum zahlreiche Interpretationsmöglichkeiten und wird etwa mit den 13 Stufen der Pyramide auf der Rückseite des Siegels der USA assoziiert. Die Symbolik erinnert auch an den Ährenkranz den damals viele sozialistische Staaten in ihren Wappen führten. Siehe auch *UNESCO *Weltregierung *Völkerbund *Erd-Charta *Agenda 21 Weblinks *http://www.ruf-ch.org/RF_Archiv/2001/3/Weltherrschaft.htm *http://www.kath.net/detail.php?id=3335 *http://www.gymnasium-hittfeld.de/archiv/0110/sn61.htm *http://www.aquaac.org/un/nwo.html *http://www.aquaac.org/meetings/rttop.html *http://www.n-tv.de/foren/nachrichten/ausland/FORUM100/msg193608.php * Die UNO - eine Art Religion? * http://www.crossroad.to/Excerpts/chronologies/un.htm#ruskin *Conspiracy Wiki: United Nations Category:Gesellschaft Category:Vereinte Nationen Category:Internationalismus Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:21. Jahrhundert